


The Forgotten Pie

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam forgets Dean's pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Forgotten Pie

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Forgotten Pie  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean, Sam  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Sam forgets Dean's pie.  
>  **A/N:** written for [SPN_BIGPRETZEL](http://spn_bigpretzel.livejournal.com)

The second Sam walked into the motel room carrying two bags, Dean quickly reached for the smaller take-out bag. 

“Dude, I’m so hungry I could eat a horse!” The sound of his stomach growling echoed through the room. “A double bacon cheeseburger for me and... rabbit food for you.” He grimaced at the green leafy salad before setting it in front of his brother. Suddenly, a horrified look crossed his face.

“Dean, What’s wrong?”

He stared at Sam. “Where’s the pie?”

“Sorry, I must have forgotten it.”

Dean’s mouth hung open in shock as he whispered, “You forgot the pie?”


End file.
